Nothing There
Summary Nothing There (O-06-20) is an three-legged ALEPH class Abnormalities with gruesome appearance made from various parts of the human body combined into one. Various parts of his organs will sometimes drip apart from his mouth, the creature itself does not feel pain and will not hesitate to break its bones or cut itself so it can escape through a narrow route. It is said that while Nothing There eats, it's so disgusting that it's psychologically damaging just by thinking about it. When escaped, the creature will wear the skin of the employee it killed and imitate that person, before revealing it's true form which now has a humanoid appearance but without skin and missing several internal organs in it's stomach. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | Unknown | At least 8-B Name: Nothing There, O-06-20 Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: ALEPH Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Natural Weaponry, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Transformation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out), Absorption (Can absorb others into its body), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Doesn't feel pain), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Nothing has no concept of stress and can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities and immune to 1.76 MHz Mental damage. It's noted that in Humanoid form, Nothing There is immune to all physical damage within the game), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Superior to Meat Lantern. Should be comparable to similar Aleph Class Abnormalities like Apocalypse Bird and Eternal Meal) | Unknown (Does not attack) | At least City Block level (Superior to it's base form) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food and comparable to fellow Aleph Class Eternal Meal, both capable of tunneling through the underground facility within a fraction of a second) | Immobile | High Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast if not faster than it's base form) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Possibly Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Should be comparable to most Aleph-Classes) | At least City Block level (More durable than before) | At least City Block level (Even more durable than before) Stamina: Likely very high like all other Aleph Class Abnormalities (Never shown to tire) Range: Melee range, extended melee range with it's arm blade and tens of meters with projectile Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Because it could not feel pain, it will not hesitate to hurt himself or do activities that will tear it's body apart and break it's bones. It does not move nor attack in egg form Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:EGOWeaponMimicry.png|E.G.O. Weapon Mimicry File:E.G.O._Suit_Mimicry.png|E.G.O. Suit Mimicry File:E.G.O._Gift_Mimicry.png|E.G.O. Gift Mimicry *'E.G.O. Weapon Mimicry:' Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. Mimicry deals RED damage, will heal 25% of the damage dealt to the target and can increase its size to deals more damage. *'RED Damage:' Can deal "Red" damage, which accounts for any sort of physical damage. *'Projectile:' Nothing can shoot Projectile from it's hand *'Arm Blade:' Nothing can morph it's arm into a huge blade, saying 'Goodbye" before slashing the targets in front of itself. Key: Base Form | Egg Form | Humanoid Form Gallery NothingThereContainment.png NothingThereEgg.png NothingThereHumanoid.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Monsters Category:Horror Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8